


Pink

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: 15 Line Poem, 15 Line Portrait, F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, i wrote this for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: You stand there, across from her...





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a 15 Line Portrait about one of the characters from the Great Gatsby in English and I actually kind of like how mine turned out, so here we are. I'm going to admit that I really only skimmed most of the book so this probably doesn't fit into the story, but whatever. It takes place shortly before Gatsby's death.

You stand there, across from her, and wonder what is going on inside her mind.

Her face is pale - nearly white - but it carries a smile that seems genuine enough.

Her hair shines like a golden coin in the soft sunlight.

Her name tastes like a spring breeze.

She speaks, and her voice is a snowflake you know better than to touch for fear of it melting the instant it grazes your warm skin.

You forget to comprehend what she says.

The wind doesn’t ruffle her dress like it ruffles her hair, which seems a bit odd to you.

You wish you could stay like this forever.

Her eyes hold the light of a thousand fireflies, and you grin.

She reaches her hands out towards yours and when they collide, there is an explosion of cordiality crackling, calming concerned hearts.

For a moment, for just a moment, you are the only two people in the entire world.

The air is purple and smells of asters.

She pulls you into a hug that feels like coming home and whispers the words you so desperately want to hear.

Your dream feels fulfilled.

But then you remember… she slipped out of your grasp a bit too soon and you awake, the pink memory of your dream already fading away.


End file.
